Get the Fuck Out the Mirror
by Neko-Yaz
Summary: Amelia is Pretty, Perfect, and Popular. But things aren't always how they appear. No one knows this better than her mirror image. As her life crashes around her she'll find out who her true friends are. Karkat hates his job until one day he finds out what it really means to Mirror. Will history repeat itself? High School AU


Hey, I'm kinda new at fanfics (I could probably count on one hand how many I've done and it's been a while) And Homestuck so I'm bound to get characters wrong. I don't own Hetalia or Homestuck. I hope I can do okay.

-beep- -beep- Amelia smashed at her alarm clock with her pillow to no avail. She always put it just out of arms reach so that she'd be forced to get up to turn it off. She groaned and covered her face with the pillow. She hated getting up so early but she needed at least 2 hours to get ready or she wouldn't be perfect and then no one would like her.

Amelia dressed slutty as usual. All her friends did and if she didn't she wouldn't look good. Her shirt was cut so low it was just where you couldn't see her bra straight on. Her shorts were so short that you could see her ass cheeks. Her boot heels were so high that it had taken years of wearing heels to achieve the heel wearing skill that she possessed. She carefully applied her make up to perfection. Lots of eyeliner but not so much as to look like a raccoon. She spent a solid 45 minutes curling and styling her hair to perfection. She looked pretty. She looked daring. She looked perfect. She still hated herself.

She went to the kitchen and ate herself a hardy meal. When she was around her friends she would have to hold back. Amelia was a girl who liked to eat and that wasn't very feminine. She went back to her mirror and looked at herself hard to make sure she still looked ok. She applied another layer of lip stick and checked her teeth for food. It was all good. She tried out a few different smiles in the mirror. Her happy smile, her seductive smile, her laughing smile, her innocent smile, her mean smile; they all looked convincing and, most importantly, pretty.

She grabbed her purse and notebook. Amelia took one last look in the mirror that she practically worshiped before leaving. The front door closed in the empty house with a sort of finality.

Finally that bitch was gone. Holy fucking shit, she was annoying. Jegus, I hated my job so much. I left the set and walked into the bathroom to scrape all the crud off my face. Why did she have to wear so much fucking makeup? I pulled out my bag and changed out of these horrible clothes. Especially the heels, shit, they were so inconvenient. I let her hateful image dissolve and was finally me again.

I didn't have to be back until Amelia got back from school. She generally stayed after for a few hours doing whatever it is that young humans do after school. I had the whole day to myself. Fuck. I hated down time. Time for the arcade.

The arcade was like any other arcade. It was dim inside, mostly lit by the light of the arcade games and the place where you turn in your tickets for prizes. There were a few other people inside. I didn't spot anyone I cared to play with so I just opted for a game of Galaga. I took out my inner aggression on the little pixelated aliens. How I wished one of them was Amelia. I preferred these older games. Unlike games today, you couldn't easily beat them. A lot of them were almost infinite, they seemed to go on forever, getting faster and harder with every level until you died and got to type your name in the leader board. Some fuckers got jealous of people with mad skills and would unplug the machines to reset them, but I had never done that. Never. I swear. I had also never made it to number 1. I would just be proud to be on the leader board. If only one day. . .

A few levels in someone jumped at me and screamed. I screamed too and fell back from the game. I watched as my little ship was shot down, killing my last life. I turned in rage to the fucker who had cost me my assured victory.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! You ignorant fuck!" I smacked Sollux across his fucking ugly stupid head. He was unimpressed. He dropped a quarter in my machine and quickly started defeating alien scum. It didn't take long for the shithead to clear a bunch of levels. He went way farther than I've ever gone and racked up almost all the points. After about 10 minutes I got bored and demanded he hurry up. He let his ship die and beat himself out for first place. Again.

I unplugged the machine and plugged it back up when he was gathering his stuff up from another machine. Did I say never? Fucking showed him.

"What are we getting? I'm in the mood for crab." Sollux said as we walked past some of the shops.

"I will cut you." I replied before walking over to a viewing area.

We bought food from one of the many stands and sat on one of the benches to watch one of the huge screens set up on either side of the viewing are. The Zetas never got old. They were the best of the best, what all Mirrorers aspired to be.

"Look! He just drew a mustache on his cat. The Zeta almost laughed it's a good thing the human was turned away."

"The human cop is much more entertaining. That Zeta has to mirror bullet holes and other difficult things."

We chattered on like that until Sollux had to leave for work.

"I'm gone I will see you later, good luck with queen bitch." Sollux picked up his stuff before glancing at his time telling device, "I'm late FUCK."

I turned back to the screen; I still had a few hours to kill yet. After wasting as much time as I could I slowly headed back to work.

When I got there, Amelia wasn't back yet. I assumed her form from this morning and sat in a comfy chair off to the side of the set where no one could see me. I looked over at the portal where I could just see it from an angle. I sometimes wondered why portals were tied to only certain mirrors. I was glad it wasn't all mirrors. I would hate to have to follow that dumb bitch around all day.

I grabbed a drink from the fridge in the employee lounge and before I could take my first sip, the blinking light alerted me that Amelia was coming home.

Amelia came in with her bag of McDonald's. She scrubbed her make up off and applied a moisturizing mask to keep her skin flawless. She changed into her most comfortable PJ's and then sat down to eat. She quickly scarfed down the hamburgers before more slowly enjoying her fries. She hopped on her bed and turned the TV onto MTV to give her some background noise. Her mom wasn't home. She almost never was. Today wasn't any different. Amelia had no idea when she would get home. Since she wasn't here, she couldn't say no to the party Amelia was going to later. The party was 6 hours away. It gave her plenty of time to just relax after a long day before she had to make herself back up. She loved down time. She was able to be herself and just laze around.

Amelia pulled out her MacBook and checked her Facebook. All her friends were either complaining about something or talking about the party tonight. A couple of her friends messaged her about what she was wearing tonight and her opinion on their outfits. Amelia scrolled down the page. It was mostly her friends posting pictures of themselves, some cute cat pictures, a few peoples babies, and random Christian quotes. She came across a comment by her Ex-boyfriend. He was still talking shit about her. He had broken up with her for no reason she could see and was spreading all these hateful things about her. Her friends all had her back and often started fights for her.

Amelia didn't think it was worth it. She wasn't worth it. They shouldn't be doing this for her. She wasn't good enough for him. She tried so hard to be good enough but apparently she need to try harder. It was so tiring some times. She was living the good life. She was pretty, had lots of friends, was very popular with everyone, healthy, and smart. Why did she feel so miserable sometimes?

She cleaned up the mess she had made and pulled out her dress for tonight. It was revealing as could be but it hugged her bombshell curves to perfection. She was bigger than her friends and they often forced advice and crazy diets on her. She felt so fat sometimes, but she couldn't put down the cheeseburgers. Amelia then pulled out the matching FM heels. Lastly she unzipped the protective bag hanging in her closet and pulled out her Pappy's jacket.

She hugged it close to her face and breathed in the smell of leather. Her great-grandfather had fought in WWII and kept his jacket as a memento. He had always worn it whenever he was in parades or to special events, no matter what other people said or thought. He was the proudest American Amelia had ever met and she always felt proud seeing him in that jacket. He lived a long fulfilled life before dying when Amelia was 12. Her grandparents had been dead by the time she came along and she didn't even know her father. Pappy had been that only grandparent figure, parent figure really, in her life and at times like this she missed him so much. She felt a tear leak out as she put it on. It was several sizes too big, but it was comfortable. It no longer held Pappy's scent but just the sight of it in her bedroom mirror was enough to make her heart ache. Amelia enveloped herself in a tight hug inside the jacket, before taking it off and putting it back in the protective bag. Amelia felt tired after that. She climbed in bed and set her phone to wake her in a few hours.

Oh for fucks sake. I grabbed my drink and gulped it down. I was too thirsty. She had been acting a little weird lately but I pushed that thought to the back of my mind. The dumb human was crying her dumb human tears. At least it gave me a few hours to rest as well. An Extra came and informed me that there was another portal in the bathroom at the party they were going to. Great, there goes my night. I'd have to practice my looking sick faces. Amelia would probably drink a lot and throw up. That's what happened in all the stupid earth movies about parties. Or worse she would try to copulate. I'd also have to mingle with Mirrorers for some of her friends. That one Francis fellow was mirrored by none other than Terezi herself. Terezi would try her hardest to push all my buttons. My buttons did not want to be pushed tonight.

I rested in the lounge on the couch. One of the Extras would alert me if Amelia awoke and another would probably Mirror her until I got back. Hopefully I could get back before one of them made a mistake. The Extras were helpers of sorts. They would run errands, go between the portals and keep watch when the main Mirrorer wasn't there. Most of them were Mirrorers in training. What better way to learn to Mirror than to be in the job setting.

Gamzee came in and sat on my feet. I could tell it was him by the occasional demented honking. He Mirrored a little boy who lived next door to Amelia. Children were easier to Mirror but at the same time harder. They were easy to fool into thinking any slip ups were their imagination but they were also highly unpredictable. Not to mention stupid. I personally hated Mirroring children and I never stayed doing that long.

"Get the fuck off of me." I growled without even opening my eyes.

"What the motherfuck are you doing here?" Gamzee was eating one of his damned pies again. The blasted things were rotting his mind.

"Get the fuck out of here. I have no time for your shenanigans." I rolled over, pulling my feet out from under him. Fuck Gamzee. Fuck Amelia. Fuck everyone.


End file.
